


Was a long and dark December

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [46]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cohabitation, Established Relationship, M/M, Slurs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Si sa, Sapporo non è la città più calda del mondo e gli inverni possono essera alquanto pesanti da sopportare quando ogni giorno del mese nevica e la neve sembra accanirsi soprattutto nei momenti più difficili della giornata. Se poi, come Ichigo Kurosaki, non si ama particolarmente il freddo, beh, la situazione può farsi parecchio complicata. Ma Grimmjow sembra avere il rimedio giusto al suo nervosismo..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta nel lontano maggio 2009, ribetata e poi ripostata, è l'enensimo spin-off di YMUS, che per ora non è ancora online, ma di sicuro è leggibile di per sé. È idiota ed è invernale, spero le vogliate bene. Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #061.Inverno

_Was a long and dark December_   
_From the rooftops I remember_   
_There was snow, white snow_   
_Clearly I remember_   
_From the windows they were watching_   
_While we froze down below_   
_**{Violet Hill – Coldplay}** _

«Cazzo, che freddo!» imprecò fra sé e sé Ichigo Kurosaki, divorando la strada che lo separava da casa con rapide falcate.

Dire che aveva il sedere ridotto a un pezzo di ghiaccio, era un eufemismo: era gelato fino al midollo.

Mai visto un Dicembre tanto nevoso. Va bene che abitavano a Sapporo e non certo a Okinawa; va bene che a Sapporo nevicava sempre; va bene che lo sapeva che lì l’inverno non era propriamente una passeggiata; ma erano due settimane che nevicava ininterrottamente e, chissà perché, la tempesta si faceva sempre più violenta e fastidiosa nei momenti della giornata in cui lui doveva uscire per andare al lavoro o ritornare a casa.

Perfetto, probabilmente c’era qualcuno che lo odiava a morte.

Come se non bastasse, al danno si aggiungeva anche la beffa: il signor Grimmjow quel giorno non aveva voglia di scendere neanche a fare la spesa.

Faceva freddo, diceva lui, e il freddo non lo sopportava.

Certo, perché invece Ichigo era un omino di neve.

Aveva anche voglia di sukiyaki quel giorno.

Come no!

Che se la arrostisse sulle sue sigarette quella stramaledetta roba: aveva dovuto girare per mezza città prima di trovare la carne di vitello come la voleva lui.

Quando si faceva venire le voglie nei momenti meno opportuni era peggio di una donna incinta.

Ichigo aveva il bruciante sospetto che in realtà si divertisse a inventare ogni volta un modo diverso di provocarlo ma quel giorno gli girava male: la giornata era stata alquanto pesante, aveva saltato il pranzo, era stanco e faceva un freddo maledetto.

E quel vento che gli tagliava la faccia infilandogli i fiocchi di neve in bocca non contribuiva a renderlo più calmo.

«Dannazione!» imprecò, sollevandosi nuovamente la sciarpa e posandosela sul naso nel disperato tentativo di filtrare almeno in parte l’aria fredda che gli aggrediva le narici, facendolo lacrimare copiosamente.

Il vento ululava forte intorno a lui, spazzando le strade grigie e pressoché vuote del centro, un sottile velo di ghiaccio ricopriva l’asfalto rendendolo pericolosamente scivoloso.

Gli alti abeti che ricoprivano le pendici del monte Teine erano letteralmente piegati sotto il peso della tempesta imminente.

Più di tutto risaltava allo sguardo il candore sotto di cui sbiadiva ogni cosa, seppellita dai cumuli di neve che continuavano a cadere senza sosta da un cielo grigio come la polvere, grigio fino a perdita d’occhio, liscio, piatto come il granito, e come il granito attraversato da sottili venature lì dove si ammassavano le nuvole più scure.

E poi finalmente intravide il portone del condominio e ci s’infilò dentro sparato, senza neanche guardare se c’era qualcuno che stesse entrando o uscendo.

Per sua fortuna l’atrio era vuoto e si diresse a grandi passi verso l’ascensore, maledicendo che persino l’interno del palazzo fosse freddo, persino più freddo dell’esterno, neanche si trovasse in una caverna di ghiaccio da cui pendevano aguzze stalattiti gocciolanti acqua gelida.

Infilò la porta dell’ascensore sotto lo sguardo perplesso e un po’ annoiato di Yachiru, che, affacciata alla guardiola, si chiese se Ichigo Kurosaki fosse proprio isterico di suo oppure assumesse qualche particolare medicina per aumentare il suo nervosismo.

Il vento ululava fuori dal palazzo, sempre più forte, infilandosi fra gli spifferi, sotto le intercapedini delle porte, fra le interconnessure delle finestre, sotto i vestiti, fino a gelare anche le ossa e non soltanto i muscoli che le ricoprivano.

Ichigo strinse i denti, sempre più innervosito, raggiungendo la porta dell’appartamento e infilando a fatica la chiave nella toppa, le punte delle dita congelate per il freddo e completamente insensibili che scivolavano sul metallo della chiave impedendogli di impugnarla in maniera sicura e girarla.

Dopo un altro paio di colorite imprecazioni, alcune prese in prestito dal solito linguaggio alquanto sboccato di Grimmjow, venne finalmente a capo di quella serratura, riuscendo ad aprire la porta e spingendola pesantemente verso l’interno dell’appartamento.

Anche le serrature difettose ci mancavano, meditò Ichigo in un’escalation di auto-vittimismo sempre più assurda.

«Oi!» lo accolse la voce roca di Grimmjow, insieme al rumore abbastanza alto del televisore da cui, a quanto pare, stavano trasmettendo le previsioni del tempo.

«Che dicono?» esclamò per tutta risposta Ichigo, lasciando ricadere pesantemente il sacchetto della spesa sul tavolo e scrollandosi la neve dalle spalle, prima di sfilarsi di dosso il giaccone completamente zuppo di acqua gelida.

«Che vuoi che dicano? Neve, neve e ancora neve per i prossimi due mesi» replicò tranquillo il ragazzo steso sul divano, con la testa poggiata su una mano e lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra a osservare la neve che ricadeva a grossi fiocchi posandosi su strade, alberi, tetti, cornicioni, marciapiedi, pali della luce e imbiancando inevitabilmente tutto ciò che sfiorava.

Ichigo invece lanciò uno sguardo nella direzione di Grimmjow.

Sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, anzi, sembrava avesse addirittura caldo, a giudicare dalla sua tenuta: una maglietta leggera a maniche lunghe, un jeans e per di più se ne stava a piedi nudi.

«Ma dì, non hai freddo conciato in quel modo?!» sbottò nervosamente il ragazzo che con la canottiera, il lupetto, il maglione, le calze di lana e pure la sciarpa attorno al collo stava patendo le pene dell’Inferno, neanche si trovasse nell’Artide più profondo, a cinquanta gradi sotto zero con un costume da bagno indosso.

E il rumore del vento che fischiava fuori dalla finestra, piegando gli alberi in maniera innaturale, sollevando foglie, buste, cartacce e frammischiandole alla neve, lo rendeva ancora più freddoloso e isterico.

«Bah» fece spallucce Grimmjow, spostando lo sguardo dal vetro della finestra a quello del televisore. «Non che me ne freghi più di tanto del freddo».

« _E certo, se stai tutto il giorno a casa con il culo al caldo, cosa vuoi che te ne freghi del freddo_ » avrebbe voluto replicare Ichigo adirato ma si bloccò, portandosi una mano alla bocca e imponendosi un minimo di auto-controllo.

Faceva freddo, la giornata era andata storta ma non poteva prendersela con lui, che con il tempo e il lavoro non aveva nulla a che fare.

Se, però, se lo trovava davanti per altri cinque minuti con quell’atteggiamento menefreghista e impermeabile a qualsiasi cambiamento atmosferico, giurava che lo avrebbe strozzato.

Si diresse rapidamente verso la camera da letto, sfilando davanti al televisore a passi rapidi, le mani nascoste sotto le ascelle mentre cercava di intercettare un minimo di calore per non perdere del tutto la sensibilità delle sue estremità.

«Beh, che fai, vai già a letto? Non hai fame?» lo raggiunse la voce roca e tranquilla di Grimmjow mentre varcava la soglia della camera.

Vide il ragazzo rimanere di spalle, mentre spingeva la porta davanti a sé, e poi esclamare in un borbottio soffocato e un po’ capriccioso: «Non ho fame! Ho soltanto sonno… e freddo…» e poi scomparire oltre la soglia.

Sul volto di Grimmjow comparve un sorriso sarcastico. Si era abituato a quegli improvvisi cambi d’umore di Ichigo, che di tanto in tanto diventava nervoso e isterico, coi nervi a fior di pelle peggio di un istrice scazzato.

Era meteoropatico, si lasciava influenzare dal tempo e dai cambi di stagione e detestava la pioggia e la neve con tutte le sue forze.

Anche se, più che meteoropatico, Grimmjow preferiva pensare che fosse semplicemente un rompicoglioni di prima grandezza ma non era il caso di farglielo notare ogni volta, altrimenti si sarebbe messo a strillare ancora più del solito. Con il casino che già faceva il vento fuori dalla finestra, ci sarebbe mancato solo il rumore anche dentro casa…

Fissò ancora per qualche secondo il vano della porta e poi esclamò con un certo sarcasmo: «Ma come? E la carne? Vedi che se non la consumiamo va a male!».

«Strozzatici pure!» replicò Ichigo in un borbottio scavalcato dall’ululare del vento, mentre il compagno ridacchiava fra sé e sé.

Quando il ragazzo era in quelle condizioni, bastava un nonnulla per fargli saltare i nervi e Grimmjow non sapeva proprio resistere alla tentazione di provocarlo.

« _E che ti vada di traverso!_ » avrebbe voluto aggiungere Ichigo, ma, per la seconda volta, preferì tacere, ricordandosi che il ragazzo non c’entrava nulla e non doveva prendersela con lui. Per quanto, con un atteggiamento simile, gli dava tutte le occasioni possibili per reagire in maniera violenta.

Afferrò una coperta dall’armadio, aggiungendola al piumone già pesante che copriva il letto, e s’infilò sotto le coltri senza neanche togliersi i vestiti. Recuperò persino un paio di vecchie manopole di lana che gli aveva fatto sua sorella Yuzu all’uncinetto un paio di anni prima, infilandosele sulle mani.

Sprofondò totalmente sotto le coperte, rannicchiandosi su un fianco con la testa ripiegata sul petto, nel tentativo di recuperare un po’ di calore, ma invano.

L’ululare del vento che non accennava a smettere, il roteare dei fiocchi di neve fuori dalla finestra che, come impazziti, deformavano il paesaggio e i contorni delle cose, gli spifferi che sembravano amplificare i rumori del mondo esterno, lo facevano sentire come un naufrago su una zattera al centro esatto dell’occhio del ciclone, con la tempesta che infuriava attorno a lui togliendogli ogni punto di riferimento, ogni appiglio sicuro cui aggrapparsi per non venire sballottato da una parte all’altra.

Sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi, infastidito e contrariato, mentre cercava di scivolare nel sonno: per di più gli stava venendo anche un terribile mal di testa, ora sì che la nottata si prospettava pesante!

Trascinato dal vortice di quei pensieri sempre più cupi, trascorse una buona mezz’ora a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto, sempre più inquieto, senza riuscire a prender sonno.

Immerso nelle sue elucubrazioni e troppo impegnato a imprecare contro tutto ciò che gli capitava a tiro, non si accorse che Grimmjow aveva spento il televisore e aveva varcato la porta della camera, raggiungendo il letto.

Percepì alle sue spalle un lembo della coperta sollevarsi e poi sentì chiaramente il peso del compagno gravare sul materasso, deformando le molle e le doghe del letto mentre vi si stendeva sopra.

Non si voltò. Era troppo stanco e troppo incazzato anche per dare retta a lui e il rumore del vento e tutti quei maledetti spifferi lo rendevano ancora più nervoso.

Mentre era ancora impegnato a maledire il cattivo tempo, l’inverno, la neve e Sapporo, sentì le mani di Grimmjow raggiungergli i fianchi, sfiorando il bordo dei pantaloni.

«M… Ma che fai?!» sibilò in un sussurro soffocato, mentre le mani del compagno cominciavano a muoversi alla ricerca della patta dei pantaloni.

«Mi chiedevo se indossassi anche i mutandoni di lana lì sotto, dato che hai tanto freddo» replicò con voce bassa e incredibilmente roca Grimmjow, mentre un sorriso compiaciuto gli spuntava sul volto.

Lo sapeva che quando Ichigo era in quelle condizioni la cura era una e una sola. Ed era un genere di medicina che gli piaceva parecchio somministrargli, anche perché quando si metteva di traverso a quel modo diventava molto più soddisfacente andare a infastidirlo.

Lo sentì protestare debolmente sotto le sue dita e allungare le mani verso le sue, ancora poggiate su fianchi.

«Certo che no, coglione! Le mutande di lana pizzicano! E… piantala che non ho voglia!» mentì spudoratamente cercando di dimostrarsi sufficientemente offeso, per quanto fosse perfettamente conscio di non essere affatto indifferente alle non tanto disinteressate carezze del compagno. Tutt’altro.

A smentire quelle parole ci pensò un gemito, a stento soffocato dal cuscino, che gli sfuggì dalle labbra non appena la mano del ragazzo s’insinuò nei suoi pantaloni.

E poi furono le sue labbra a scivolare lungo la nuca, strappandogli un brivido che gli attraversò la spina dorsale fino alla base della schiena. Erano calde, spaventosamente calde, proprio come le mani che si muovevano lì sotto, in mezzo alle sue gambe. Era più caldo lui di tutti quegli indumenti e quelle coperte che si era messo addosso per ripararsi da quel freddo che minacciava davvero di gelarlo fino alle ossa.

Una mano di Grimmjow risalì fino al suo petto, artigliandolo decisamente e portandoselo contro di botto.

Il contatto della schiena di Ichigo con il corpo del compagno ebbe un effetto devastante su di lui. Quel bastardo era caldo quanto un termosifone e più gli stava appiccicato addosso e più gli indumenti che indossava si rivelavano un fastidioso impiccio da sfilare al più presto.

Poggiò le mani su quelle di Grimmjow e lo sentì sussultare sorpreso.

«Ichigo! Che diamine ti sei messo?!».

«Le… I guanti di lana che mi ha fatto Yuzu… Problemi?!» rispose in un sussurro stizzito il ragazzo, ricacciando indietro un moto di vergogna.

Figurarsi se doveva anche stare a spiegargli che cosa si metteva addosso!

Sentì letteralmente le labbra di Grimmjow piegarsi in un sorriso sadico prima che gli ridacchiasse contro un orecchio, afferrando le punte dei guanti.

«Ma che bravo fratello premuroso… Adesso sarà il caso di toglierle, però. Sai, anche queste pizzicano parecchio se toccano in certi punti, come dire, _delicati_ » sussurrò con voce roca, sfilandoglieli decisamente.

«Paura di un po’ di prurito?» borbottò Ichigo mentre il compagno gli afferrava le dita, limitandosi a rivolgergli uno sbuffo scocciato.

Le sue mani erano davvero due pezzi di ghiaccio ma Grimmjow non dubitava che ben presto qualsiasi problema di congelamento sarebbe bellamente sparito, alla faccia del vento che fischiava fuori dalle finestre sempre più forte.

«E togliamo questa sciarpa, che da soltanto fastidio» continuò, afferrando un lembo del tessuto fra le mani e facendolo scivolare velocemente via dal collo di Ichigo, incurante delle sue proteste.

«Ma fa freddo!» sibilò infastidito mentre il ragazzo prendeva a baciargli il collo.

«Non credo che dopo quello che ti farò avrai ancora tanto freddo» replicò con un sorriso vittorioso l’altro, infilandogli una mano sotto i due strati di tessuto del maglione e del lupetto per raggiungere la sua pelle nuda, mentre Ichigo guidava l’altra mano in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Rimase per qualche istante in quella posizione con la testa poggiata contro la sua spalla, godendosi la sensazione di quelle mani così calde che scivolavano sul suo corpo, riportandogli finalmente un po’ di calore, mentre le sue labbra gli sfioravano il collo, affamate.

«Ma quanti vestiti hai addosso?!» esclamò all’improvviso Grimmjow, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche, sfilando l’altra mano dai pantaloni di Ichigo e cominciando a tirare su il pesante maglione in cui era avvolto.

Il ragazzo alzò le mani sulla testa, suo malgrado, mentre tentava invano di protestare, ancora illanguidito dal torpore in cui l’aveva gettato il calore del corpo del compagno.

«Sei fuori di testa?! Ci saranno dieci gradi sotto zero, fuori da quella finestra! Fra un po’ vengono a trovarci anche i pinguini!» lo richiamò con voce strozzata, mentre le sue mani si dedicavano a sfilare via anche il lupetto nero.

«Chissenefrega! Che si scolino una birra in salotto, i pinguini, tanto ti spoglio lo stesso!» proseguì imperterrito Grimmjow, mentre Ichigo gli suonava una gomitata, allarmato all’idea di morire per davvero congelato se si fosse ritrovato senza più vestiti addosso.

«No! Senti…!».

Si voltò di botto, trovandosi faccia a faccia col compagno, che non perse tempo e se lo tirò contro il petto, stringendolo fra le braccia senza dargli il tempo neanche di aprir bocca.

Ichigo, la faccia affondata nella sua spalla, gli assestò un pugno contro il petto prima di calmarsi, stringendo fra le mani i lembi della sua maglietta. E poi cominciò a strusciare il viso contro di lui, distendendo le dita e circondandogli le spalle con le braccia, mentre Grimmjow continuava a stringerlo, con una mano ancora affondata fra quei capelli ispidi e assurdamente arancioni.

«Grimm…» borbottò Ichigo con voce sommessa, intrappolandogli i fianchi fra le gambe per poi spingersi decisamente contro di lui, mentre le mani scivolavano verso il basso, accarezzandogli la schiena.

Eccolo, pensò Grimmjow: un secondo prima protestava che faceva freddo e non aveva voglia e un attimo dopo si buttava fra le sue braccia senza neanche dargli il tempo di sfilarsi i pantaloni.

Raggiunse i piedi, incrociati alla base della sua schiena, sfilandogli i calzini per poi replicare sarcastico: «Ma non avevi freddo, tu?!».

«Adesso non tanto… Devo dire…» rispose il ragazzo in un soffio, spingendosi contro di lui per evitare ulteriori domande _scomode_.

«Sei un isterico» esclamò per tutta risposta il compagno mentre Ichigo allungava una mano verso la patta dei suoi pantaloni, iniziando a sbottonarla.

«E tu sei… uno stronzo rompicoglioni» replicò il ragazzo, mentre Grimmjow si chinava sul suo collo, finalmente scoperto e libero da ogni impaccio di lana, affondandoci i denti in un morso vorace.

Ichigo represse un singulto contro il suo orecchio e infilò una mano nei pantaloni del compagno, dimostrandogli come il freddo stesse rapidamente svanendo dal suo corpo.

Prese ad accarezzarlo lentamente, mentre il ragazzo, ancora impegnato sul suo collo, schiudeva le labbra, lasciando che la lingua percorresse indolentemente il rilievo dei suoi muscoli.

«Credo che con i lavori di mano ne abbiamo abbastanza tutti e due… Direi di passare alle cose serie…» esclamò Grimmjow all’improvviso, staccandosi da lui per sfilarsi la maglia.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non si fece ripetere quell’invito due volte e si sfilò la canottiera con un gesto fin troppo affrettato, rischiando di strapparla.

Grimmjow ebbe giusto il tempo di sfilarsi i pantaloni che lo sentì riallacciarsi ai suoi fianchi, desideroso di ricongiungersi al suo corpo e di percepire la sua pelle contro la propria senza l’ostacolo dei vestiti fra di loro.

«Cazzo, dammi il tempo di togliermi le mutande!».

«Prima mi metti fretta e poi ti tiri indietro? Cos’è, ti sei già stancato, Grimmjow?» replicò il ragazzo in un sibilo divertito, spingendo il compagno con la schiena contro il materasso.

«Io stanco?! Bah! Piuttosto tu, non farti venire idee strane… » protestò, già lamentandosi per quella posizione improvvisamente _passiva_.

«Bah!» si limitò a borbottare Ichigo, prima di scendere verso il basso, scivolando al di sotto delle coperte.

Ogni espressione corrucciata sparì dal volto di Grimmjow quando le dita del compagno si agganciarono all’elastico dei boxer, sfilandoglieli rapidamente. E fu un sorriso decisamente compiaciuto quello che gli comparve sulle labbra quando sentì la bocca del ragazzo calare su di lui. Persino nell’ombra imperante all’interno della stanza riusciva a distinguere la sua testa muoversi sotto le coltri, proprio lì in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Anche se non gli serviva certo usare gli occhi per sapere _cosa_ stava combinando. La sentiva perfettamente la sua lingua accarezzarlo lascivamente, con quella strana lentezza quasi vergognosa che Ichigo usava ogni volta che si lanciava in quel genere di attività. Come sentiva perfettamente quella bocca nel cui calore era così dannatamente piacevole sprofondare, soprattutto in una giornata tanto fredda come quella.

Era così piacevole e Ichigo sembrava impegnarsi con un tale entusiasmo che il ragazzo fece non poca fatica a sollevare un braccio, allungando una mano e afferrandolo per la nuca mentre lo richiamava in un sibilo roco.

«Ichigo… vieni su… Non mi va di… venirti in bocca…».

Il ragazzo si lasciò trascinare fuori dalle coperte, senza tuttavia rinunciare a protestare di fronte a quell’affermazione: «Invece mi pare che di solito sei… Più che entusiasta di farlo…».

Grimmjow gli rivolse una smorfia fra lo scocciato e l’impaziente, prima di afferrarlo per una spalla e rovesciarlo con la schiena contro il materasso.

«Oh, non fraintendermi… Mi stavo divertendo parecchio… Peccato che tu ne approfitti sempre _dopo_ per cercare di mettermi sotto… Non te l’hanno detto che non è leale _approfittare_ delle debolezze altrui?».

Era chiarissimo l’intento sarcastico in quelle parole ma il ragazzo non protestò: era chiaro che il compagno non era affatto disposto a cedere terreno e non era proprio il momento migliore per mettersi a discutere, tanto più che lui il sangue freddo di perdere tempo in una simile occupazione proprio non ce lo aveva.

Si limitò a sbuffare un «che palle» fra i denti mentre Grimmjow, avuta ragione delle sue proteste, gli allargava le gambe con un gesto impaziente.

«E fare più piano, no?!» sibilò Ichigo quando avvertì le dita del ragazzo penetrarlo senza troppe premure.

«Se non ti va puoi sempre andare a spassartela con i pinguini seduti sul divano» si prese gioco di lui Grimmjow, chinandosi verso il suo collo.

«Spiritoso!» borbottò Ichigo in un soffio, impegnato com’era a seguire i movimenti di quella mano che si facevano di secondo in secondo meno spiacevoli e più profondi.

Nonostante il gelo sempre più evidente fuori dall’appartamento, muoversi sotto le coperte contro il corpo del compagno, circondati da quel calore sempre più opprimente, si stava rivelando il modo migliore per sconfiggere i rigori invernali senza neanche dover ricorrere all’ausilio di una stufa o di un termosifone.

Non c’era che dire, un bel modo di risparmiare corrente elettrica e acqua calda…

Strusciò la schiena contro il materasso, spingendosi contro la mano del ragazzo e proprio quando stava cominciando ad adattarsi a quell’intrusione, sentì le sue dita sfilarsi via bruscamente.

«Su, Ichigo, non è ancora arrivato il momento di darsi da fare» fu il commento sarcastico che lo raggiunse, mentre Grimmjow lo afferrava per i fianchi.

Il primo impulso del ragazzo fu quello di suonargli un calcio deciso fra le gambe ma non era proprio il caso, viste le condizioni in cui si trovavano, di azzardarsi a una simile mossa. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto tanto per Grimmjow quanto avrebbe rischiato di rimanere drammaticamente _a bocca asciutta_.

Represse un gemito, inarcando la schiena al primo affondo del ragazzo, le mani artigliate al lenzuolo che copriva il materasso. Come al solito, la delicatezza non era il suo forte.

«Quasi quasi… preferivo i pinguini…» gemette Ichigo, trattenendo il fiato a una spinta più forte delle altre.

«Dì un po’… Non è che dopo scappi allo zoo… e vai a spassartela con quei pennuti?» sbuffò Grimmjow, assestandogli un’altra spinta e arrivando fino in fondo.

«Stupido… Coglione!» fu l’unica risposta che il compagno riuscì a formulare, premendo la fronte contro quella del ragazzo, come se avesse intenzione di suonargli una sonora testata da un istante all’altro.

Qualsiasi intento bellicoso svanì rapidamente quando Grimmjow ricominciò a muoversi dentro di lui, sempre più veloce e impaziente. Ichigo si limitò a circondargli le spalle con le braccia per assecondare meglio le sue mosse, cullato com’era dal calore quasi consolante che lo stava avvolgendo, lì sotto le coperte.

Il vento e la neve sembravano un ricordo lontano e sbiadito in quella stanza ormai satura del rumore dei loro sospiri e dei gemiti sempre più insistenti.

Ichigo spostò una mano verso la nuca del compagno, sempre più impaziente, afferrandogli quei pochi capelli che riusciva a stringere fra le dita e dandogli uno strattone, quasi volesse avvertirlo. Grimmjow, per tutta risposta, si limitò a voltare la testa premendo le labbra contro le sue fino a schiuderle con prepotenza.

I gemiti del ragazzo si fecero più insistenti, intrappolati com’erano dalla bocca del compagno, mentre assecondava quelle spinte sempre più feroci, cercando di trattenersi abbastanza a lungo da non dare all’altro la soddisfazione, dopo, di divertirsi a proposito della sua presunta mancanza di resistenza.

Ma fu una speranza destinata a naufragare nel momento in cui una mano di Grimmjow, abbandonato il suo fianco, scivolò fra le sue gambe, cominciando a sollecitarlo con una tale premura che ignorarlo era pressoché impossibile.

Si liberò contro di lui con un lamento sofferente, disperatamente aggrappato alla sua nuca. Solo a quel punto avvertì il compagno assestargli un morso impaziente sulla spalla, segno che aveva raggiunto e ampiamente superato anche lui il limite, arrivando a svuotarsi dentro di lui con una spinta più profonda delle altre.

Gli istanti successivi videro la calma ritornare all’improvviso nella stanza, mentre l’unico rumore avvertibile era quello dei loro respiri affannati che si confondeva all’ululare del vento fuori dalla finestra, per quanto entrambi fossero ancora troppo distratti per focalizzarsi su un particolare ormai tanto secondario.

«Grimmjow…» trovò finalmente la forza di sibilare Ichigo, inspirando profondamente per la mancanza di fiato. «Non sarebbe ora che… ti togli di dosso?».

Uno sguardo azzurro e pericolosamente divertito si posò sul suo volto, prima che il ragazzo si affrettasse a replicare: «Ma fuori fa freddo, Ichigo! Lo hai detto anche tu prima, no?».

«E poi…» si affrettò a continuare, prima di ricevere l’ennesima replica scocciata. «Che ne so che tu non scappi dai pinguini appena ti perdo di vista?».

Ichigo stava quasi per rivolgergli una risposta seria e alquanto stizzita, quando si rese conto del tono profondamente sarcastico di quelle parole.

«Ma ti sei fissato con quegli uccelli, deficiente?!» protestò, assestandogli un pugno contro la spalla mentre percepiva la sua risata roca contro l’orecchio.

Per quanto in quel momento non avrebbe esitato a definire il compagno, nel migliore dei casi, come un “fottutissimo bastardo”, Ichigo non poteva non riconoscere che, perlomeno, riuscisse a rendere quelle notti invernali interminabilmente lunghe molto più _sopportabili_.

«Ichigo, potrebbero essere in soggiorno! Dovresti andare a offrirgli una lattina di birra prima che ci svaligino il frigo!».

«Fottiti!».

Come non detto…


End file.
